


Always there for you

by sexychuckietrentylocks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexychuckietrentylocks/pseuds/sexychuckietrentylocks
Summary: Trent is feeling down and Chuck wants to make him feel better.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Always there for you

For about a week now, Trent hadn't been the same. He'd been quiet... even distant with Chuck and it wasn't like him. Chuck knew something was up and wanted- no, he needed to fix it. He hated seeing Trent so down. He definitely hated not knowing what the reason was. Trent never told Chuck about his depression even though they'd been together for a few years now. Should he have? Probably, but it wasn't something he was proud to share. He honestly found it embarrassing even though he knew millions of other people were battling the same battle.

It was currently 3:46 pm and Trent was still asleep. It worried Chuck how much Trent had been sleeping as of late. Chuck sighed and got up from the couch to go to their room, quietly opening the door, “Baby? You okay in here..?” He asked softly as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

Trent turned his head to look at him, “I suppose so... just-” He stopped to think of some reasonable excuse, “tired is all.” He hated lying to Chuck but he just didn't want him to know. He'd be so embarrassed if Chuck found out. His overthinking would definitely get the best of him.

Chuck frowned a bit, “I'm worried about you, baby. You haven't been the same for about a week now. Really.. what's wrong? You know I'm here for you and I'm here to listen to you. Okay, my love?” He said softly as he laid behind Trent, kissing the back of his head a few times.

Trent sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a sense of comfort with each kiss. “I... I'm fine, Chuck. Really.” He lied once again. 

This time Chuck could see right through the lie. “No baby. Pinky promise that you're okay. I won't leave you alone until you pinky promise. You know you can't break a pinky promise.” Chuck stated, gently turning Trent's head so that they were looking at each other. 

“Chuck, I can't! I'm so embarrassed.. I just can't tell you. I wish I didn't feel this way..” Trent said quietly, his chin quivering as a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Chuck furrowed his brows in worry as he frowned, “It's okay baby.. I swear to you, it's okay. I'm here. You know I'd never judge you.. Trent, I love you. I love everything about you. Everything. Including your issues. I'll try my upmost best to help you through any struggle you're going through, okay?” He shakily said as he tried not to cry himself. It hurt him to see Trent this way. He wiped the tear away before placing a gentle kiss to Trent's cheek. 

Trent turned around and held onto Chuck tightly, finally gaining the courage to tell. “I love you, Chuck.. and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never told you this.. I- I have depression, real bad and sometimes my episodes are worse than others and now are one of those times.” He admitted it. And y'know what? He actually felt a little better about it. 

Chuck kissed that big forehead that he oh so loved. “My beauty, you never have to be embarrassed around me. I'm here for you. I'm proud of you for telling, though baby. I'd never judge you. Now, stay here. I'll be back, okay? I'll be gone for one hour. Approximately. I love you so much, Trent and I hope you know that.” He kissed his forehead again then his lips. 

Trent softly smiled as they kissed, “I love you. Now, hurry up!” He let out a small giggle. “You got it, my love.” Chuck got up off the bed and left the room, quickly putting his shoes on, grabbing his keys afterwards. He left and went to multiple stores, buying sweet and endearing things for Trent. 

He came back a little earlier than an hour. Once he came in, he saw Trent on the couch, “Hi sweetie.” He said as he set the items down on the table. “Hi!” Trent flashed that beautiful pearly white smile at him. 

Chuck had boxed everything up so it was a surprise for Trent. Trent loved surprises and Chuck knew that. “Come on over here, darling, I got you a few things.” Chuck said, neatly placing the items in a line. Trent hurried over to him and looked at all the boxes, “Ooh, I love surprises!” He said, getting all giddy and excited. “Open any of them, doesn't matter what order.” Chuck stated with a big grin plastered on his face. 

Trent pursed his lips to the side before choosing a box, opening it. It was a stuffed polar bear. “Aww!!” Trent squealed out in happiness, hugging the bear tightly. After opening up all of his gifts, he hugged Chuck tightly, “Thank you. So much. You don't understand how much I appreciate this. I love you.” Trent said before standing on his tippy toes to kiss Chuck. 

Chuck kissed back, “I love you baby. Now, there's one more gift.” He said as he grabbed a little ring box from his pocket. 

“This is a promise ring baby. I want you to know something. I want you to know that I promise to love you unconditionally. I promise to protect you. I promise that I will take care of you. I promise that I'll listen to you, be here for you. I promise you and your heart are safe with me.” He said, slipping the ring on Trent's finger. “I love you.” He kissed Trent softly before Trent could even say anything. 

Trent pulled away, tears rolling down both cheeks, “I love you so fucking much, Chuck. I don't believe in God, but if there is one, he knew what he was doing when he sent you to me. My heart belongs to you and only you. I don't know what I'd do without you.” He cried as he hugged Chuck tightly. Chuck hugged back, holding onto Trent tighter than ever before. 

Trent was his everything. Trent was his purpose in life just as Chuck was to Trent. They embraced each other for awhile before pulling away from one another. “Let's go cuddle and watch a movie baby.” Chuck suggested. Trent nodded quickly, “Yes yes, that sounds amazing.” He grabbed the polar bear and then Chuck's hand, pulling him into the room. They laid down together, Chuck spooning Trent. Chuck ran his nails up and down Trent's forearm, soothing him. Not too long into the movie, Trent managed to fall asleep. Chuck just smiled and planted a kiss to Trent's head, whispering to him “I love you, Trent.”


End file.
